


Moonlight and shadows

by October_rust



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, dub con, dub-con kissing, sex magic and rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust
Summary: Bruce arrives to rescue Jason from a mysterious temple.





	Moonlight and shadows

The cult's sacrificial chamber seemed to be carved from the darkness itself.

The walls, the floor, even the pews – all was made from the black, lustreless marble. 

The altar in the centre was no different, and Bruce's gaze was immediately drawn to the body resting there, the naked skin almost glowing against all the gloom surrounding it. The cold moonlight falling in through the small opening directly above the altar only served to strengthen the contrast.

So pale, so motionless …

Was he too late? 

Quickly, his heart seized by a sudden dread, he closed the distance in a few long strides, leaned in, and glanced down.

In repose, the face looked peaceful – slightly parted lips, long eyelashes casting deep shadows over high cheekbones, hair falling softly over the forehead in an inky wave. So achingly young, when those features weren't twisted up in a scowl or a cynical smile.

The chest rose and fell with strong, steady breaths, and Bruce felt a surge of relief. 

He wasn't too late, the history wasn't going to repeat itself.

“Jason,” he called. 

The eyelashes fluttered to reveal blue eyes. Disoriented, they swept over Bruce, the gaze sharpening as soon as the recognition sparked. 

“B,” Jason whispered, his voice full of awe. “You came for me.” His mouth curved into a slow, hazy grin.

Bruce blinked, a sense of unease crawling up his spine. Jason's pupils seemed normal, but that smile and the words were so far from the usual abrasiveness that it only left drugs as the most probable cause. Once they were back in the Cave, he would have to run tests.

But now, he had to focus. He pushed the doubt aside, and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

“Let's get you out of here, Jas –“ 

The rest of the sentence ended in a muffled grunt, as strong arms wound around Bruce's neck and pulled his head down. Before he could even understand what was happening, a pair of lips pressed up against his own, insistent and hungry. 

He froze, his fingers clenching around the edges of the marble slab, as he fought to catch himself from falling forward. Even reeling with shock, his mind was still trying to impose sense on the situation, assess it with cold logic, find the solution …

Jason's lips ...

A harder tug, and Bruce lost his balance, collapsing atop Jason. And then, in one swift motion, Jason broke the kiss and rolled them over, trapping Bruce under his weight. 

Breathless, mouth still raw and tingling, Bruce could only stare up at him, eyes drawn by the play of shadows and silvery light over the hard lines of Jason's body, the sight of Jason's pale skin against the unforgiving plates of Batman's armor.

Slowly, his back shifting in a graceful arch, Jason bent over Bruce.

“Deepest, darkest desire,” he sighed against Bruce's cheek, nosing against the edge of the cowl. “Revealed by the moonlight. Or so the crazy priest said.”

“Jason,” Bruce turned his face away, struggling to keep his voice calm. “We have to get out of here, we must –“

“Please.”

One whispered word, and Bruce trailed off, looked back into Jason's eyes. The open anguish and desperation he saw there felt like a punch to the gut.

“Please,” Jason repeated. “Please, Bruce. Don't push me away. Just this once. Please.”

And just like that, Bruce's resolve crumbled. As if of their own accord, his hands reached out for Jason, yanked him down those few inches. When their lips met again, Jason made a pained noise that was halfway between a groan and a choked off sob.

The sound spurred Bruce on to deepen the kiss, grip the hair at the base of Jason's neck, dig the fingers of his other hand into the corded muscles of Jason's thigh. 

“Touch me. Please, please,” Jason panted against Bruce's mouth, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body shivering.

And once again, the plea struck an answering chord somewhere deep inside Bruce; he couldn't deny Jason anything, couldn't abandon him again in the darkness.

He pushed himself up with one arm, his other hand still tangled in Jason's hair, and shifted their position, so now Jason was sitting in his lap, thighs splayed over Bruce's own. 

“Need you. Need you so much,” Jason whispered, as he cradled Bruce's face with trembling fingers, his gaze filled with such a yearning that it took Bruce's breath away. 

It was almost too much to bear, that weight and intensity, and Bruce kissed Jason's throat instead, felt another moan vibrate against his lips. He trailed his mouth lower, tugged at the black hair, forcing Jason to bend backwards, making the long, elegant neck strain in an impressive display. 

And when Bruce let go of Jason to quickly release the catches in his armor and remove the gauntlets, Jason held the pose. Head thrown back, eyes closed, he waited, still as a statue, bathed in the moonlight.

It sent a hot thrill through Bruce, seeing him like that. Impatient, he put his bare hands back on Jason's skin, spreading his fingers over the planes of that broad chest, his eyes widening, shame and arousal mingling together, at how possessive the gesture looked, at how such a simple touch wracked another shudder through Jason, tore another ragged moan from Jason's throat. 

Hungry for more of those reactions, he slid his palm lower, down the hard ridges of Jason's abdomen, feeling the muscles bunch up as he traced his fingers through the narrow trail of hair just below the navel.

“Please,” Jason begged, biting into his lower lip, body taut as a bowstring.

All that coiled tension snapped in an instant, teeth piercing skin, blood bursting from the cut on the reddened mouth, when Bruce wrapped his fingers around Jason's cock.

He started slow, stroking up the shaft, feeling the throbbing pulse against his palm, the solid hardness. He twisted his grip, rubbed his thumb over the head, smeared the wetness already gathered there. 

Jason's hips bucked, and Bruce instantly caught him around the waist to steady him. 

“Bruce … I can't … “ 

Jason's voice was barely more than a breathless plea, and Bruce set a firm rhythm, working the length from the base to the tip, the precome easing the way, making the glide of his fingers smoother and faster, the pressure against Jason's cock more relentless.

It didn't take long; just a couple more strokes and Jason was straining against Bruce's hold, muscles and tendons knotting under glistening skin, lips parting on a cry, as he came all over Bruce's hand. 

Panting, he sagged against Bruce's chest, and, transfixed, Bruce looked down at him, drinking in the dazed blue eyes, the flush coloring Jason's cheeks. Jason in the throes of pleasure was something rare and exceptional, a precious gift, and Bruce felt humbled to witness this sight.

He was so engrossed by it that he flinched when Jason snatched his wrist.

“Jason?” He asked, confused.

Breath stuttering, he could only watch as Jason tugged at his hand, hauled it closer still, and then, eyes glinting, licked at the streaks of white staining Bruce's fingers.

All at once his own desire, simmering low and controlled, put aside in the face of Jason's need, roared through him, sudden and urgent, surprising him with its force. 

He grabbed at Jason's shoulders, sought Jason's lips with a desperation of a drowning man, tasting blood and come in Jason's mouth. And then it all became a blur: the push of Jason's hand, slamming him back onto the altar; Jason's fingers, and Bruce's own, scrambling to find the hidden fastenings in the armor; his voice, breaking on a moan, when Jason finally drew his cock out, rubbed it with rough fingers, calloused from wielding knives and guns.

“Let go, Bruce,” Jason whispered, stroking and teasing, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “Let me have this too.”

With a muffled shout, he surrendered, the heat igniting in his blood, his spine stiffening, spots of color dancing behind his closed eyelids, as he clung to Jason, the only anchor amid the chaos.

Jason held him through the aftershocks, kissed the corner of his mouth with tenderness. 

Blindly, breathing still uneven, body still thrumming with pleasure, Bruce turned his head and hid his face against Jason's throat.

He felt Jason freeze. Then, his arm tightened around Bruce's shoulders.

Together, they rested, surrounded by shadows and moonlight.


End file.
